my_paper_heart_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Travelers
Plot 16 people were trying to find love. They decided to go to this carnival. At the carnival, there was a witch. She agreed to help them find love. The 16 just thought this was joke and didn't think anything would happen, but they were very wrong. She made them drink a potion. The potion sent them into a world to find their true love. Each day of the week they were sent into different worlds. They figure out what they are after a week of confusion, time travelers. To break the curse they will have to find their true love, but who could it be? The Time Travelers # Kelly Blank # Chris Masters # Brooke Davis # Damon Salvatore # Ken Anderson # Mickie James # Jack Swagger # Lexi Kaufman # AJ Lee # Ryan Atwood # Spencer Hastings # David Kash # Allison Argent # Derek Hale # Caroline Forbes # Robert Pattinson Worlds * Monday: Enchanted Forest ** Enchanted Forest is a place of fairy tale characters and others. They live in castles and do not have much. They have balls, horse carriages, and even singers for their entertainment. They used to have a curse on them and so most of their family members are the same age. They have queens/kings, princes/princesses, witches, mermaids, etc.,. All of the normal fairy tale characters that normally are together have separated. (EX: Charming & Snow) The 16 are greeted on their first day by Prince Eric. He gave them a ride to their castle to meet Prince Charming and Snow White. The group was very weary and did not believe in their world. Even though they did not believe in them, Charming and Snow took them in and let them look around and stay the night. During the second week, the group found out they were time travelers and told them all about it. They then again accepted it and believed them without hardly any questions. The time travelers seem to really like this place. * Tuesday: Forks, Washington ** Forks, Washington is a place of Vampires and Werewolves. The vampires and werewolves do not like each other. The 16 are first greeted by Charlie. They wake up in their home. He goes to get Ashley and take her to them. She tells them that she has seen them coming. Ashley can see some things in the future. She told them they were suppose to make a change around here. She tells them upfront what she is. The 16 are in disbelief at first, but they end up believing her. When the 16 tell them that they are time travelers, they accept it and believe them. The time travelers like this place mainly for their food, but they seem okay considering the circumstances. * Wednesday: The Maze ** The Maze is exactly what it sounds like. It is an open field and a maze. The maze is constantly changing different patterns. They have runners that go and try to remember the different paths. When the 16 first arrive they are in this box that descends upward. They are greeted by Minho. When they sit down, the people at the maze think they are just people that brought here just like they were. A few of the 16 complain that they haven't eaten in days. The maze people give them some food. It wasn't much and the 16 were not happy about it. Then the runners said they think the maze is opening up and they told the 16 that they shouldn't go in. The 16 thought if they could figure it out then they could get out of there. After the runners ran in, so did the 16. They each separated trying to find their way out. Eventually, Minho, Newt, and Stiles found Lexi. They were very upset that they all ran in there. They told her to come with them. It was time for the maze to start closing and the boys took Lexi and led her out of there, leaving her friends. Some of the 16 died from the monster in the maze. (Jack, Damon, Kelly, Brooke, Ryan, Mickie, and Masters) The survivors that made it in there to Thursday without dying was Ken, Kash, Derek, Rob, AJ, Spencer, Caroline, and Allison. On the next week they came back they told them they were time travelers. They had to go into more details, but they eventually accepted them. * Thursday: Town of Zombies ** Town of Zombies is what Thursday is all about. The 16 woke up in the morgue to Ravi and Liv. After they found out Ravi and Liv were zombies, they were introduced to Blaine. Blaine asked if someone would help him and Ken agreed to do so. He tried to make Ken "fix" something and it shocked him, making his heart stop. He then got his brains. Later some tried to escape and they tried to hit them with their car. Luckily, they didn't. Mickie and Damon had to suffer through Blaine eating Ken's brains right in front of them. He told them that he can see into his memories. He saw some of what he encountered in the maze. Blaine also said that he wasn't going to eat all of Ken's brains, and that he was going to sell them and make profit off of it. They couldn't remember much of what happened and Blaine tried to pray on that and tried to get them to die so he could eat their brains and figure out what they need to know. Next week, the 16 told them that they were time travelers. They went looking for apartments to live in and during that Jack got hit by a car and died. Blaine got out and took his body with him. The others ran away fast in fear. * Friday: Sky People ** Sky People are people that were taken up to space when the world was coming to an end. Eventually, the Earth was rebuilding itself and they sent these people down to Earth to see if it was safe. The 16 arrived on the ground confused. They were approached by Clarke, one of the leaders. She claims they are trespassing on their land. Jack tries to explain that they were drugged by a lady and they ended up here, but Clarke didn't buy that. Ken approached her shortly after and explained the situation a little bit better. Clarke agreed to let them stay that one night. Clarke agreed to let Ken go hunting for food with her, and leaving Bellamy to watch over the other 15. Most of the 15 were frightened by Bellamy and his attitude. They tried to get him to tell him why he and the others were brought down to test Earth, but he refused to tell them. Later, Ken brought back squirrels for them to eat. The Sky People helped them by turning it into squirrel stew. The next week they arrived, the sky people weren't that happy to see them. They told them what they were and gave them examples of some of the things they have to do. The Sky People eventually accepted it and told them that they will still have to have their own land. * Saturday: San Francisco ** San Francisco is a place where Mai live. The 16 arrive in Alek and Alyssa's home. They are furious and uneasy when they see 16 people in their living room. Alek grabs AJ and asks her what they are doing here. She tries to explain it, but says if she tells him she knew he wouldn't believe her. AJ Kirsch came into their home and saw the people in the living room and immediately ran up to Kelly and asking her billions of questions. He was angry from the intruders and was about to attack. Alek grabbed AJ and led her to the door. The other 15 followed behind her. Kelly was so scared. The group suggested that they should buy supplies and their backpacks. The 16 paused and figured out one important detail: AJ Kirsch said that they are only humans. So what were they? Alek, Alyssa, and AJ Kirsch listened to their conversation and decided to follow them. After the 16 got what they needed from the mall, they realized they haven't showered in almost a whole week. They decided to go buy a room in a motel. Damon and Mickie pretended to be a married couple buying a room, so that way they can sneak the other 14 from the back. Ken called the showers first. Mickie then called it. Damon and Spencer followed. Masters, AJ, and Ryan decided to go buy from the snack machine. After they came back from that, they decided that the rest of them could just go to the gym and shower there and it would faster. The next week, the 16 arrived back in Alek and Alyssa's home. They asked them what they were doing there. AJ told them that they were time travelers and Alek demanded for an explanation. AJ told them each day and where they went. Alek then told them that they were Mai. Noticing the confusion among the group, Alek ordered AJ Kirsch to show them. AJ Lee watched in amaze and thought that it was badass, while Kelly watched in horror. The 16 told them that they were going to live in apartments and went searching for them. * Sunday: Their choice ** Sunday is a wild card. The lady granted them so they can choose which place they would like to visit again. They can either decide before hand or let their heart guide them there. Episodes